


You Deserve Better

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [4]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Avery finds out Dale's engaged... then he shows up at her door.





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - [Better Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph9NQ8ASmX4) by Little Big Town
> 
> Loosely based on this!

“Daddy’s getting married.”

 

It’s a comment from her fourteen year old daughter that stuns her.  While she had figured it would happen eventually, she’s well aware of Dale’s relationship with Ella, she’s not sure how she feels about hearing it from Fiona.

 

Even after the short conversation with Fiona, Avery is still shocked.  She would have expected to hear it from her nine year old son, Colin.

 

Avery is getting ready to head out to the gym for her work out when the doorbell rings.  She sets her bag down by the door before pulling it open.  “Hey,” she says with a frown when she sees Dale standing there.

 

“Hi,” Dale says.

 

“I hear congratulations are in order.”

 

Dale shoves his hands in his pockets.  “Colin told you?”

 

“Fiona, actually.”  She watches him carefully.  “What are you doing here?  Kids are at school.”

 

“I know.  I came to talk to you.”

 

Avery frowns but steps to the side.  “Come in.”  She closes the door after Dale walks in.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Well…”  He chuckles as he turns to look at Avery.  “I came to let you know about me and Ella.  Seems Fiona beat me to it.  Surprised it was her actually.”

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Avery, listen…”  Dale clears his throat.  “I know I wasn’t always the best man when you and I were together, but I did love you.  I don’t spend eight years of my life with just anyone.”

 

“I know that.  But it wasn’t enough.  Not for me.”

 

“I know.”  He shrugs.  “I wish I could change the way things went.  You deserved so much better.”

 

“Dale, you don’t need to explain anything.”

 

“I know I don’t.  But…”  He meets her gaze.  “We have kids together, Avery.  And you could have easily taken them away from me for the shit I put you through.”

 

She nods.  “But you’ve always been an amazing Daddy.  I couldn’t ask for a better one for Fiona and Colin.  Do I wish things could have been different with you and I?  Yes.  But I think we’re both where we want to be in life.  Ella is an amazing woman and I’m happy to have her a part of our children’s’ lives.”

 

“And what about you?  I want you to be happy.”

 

“I am happy, Dale.”  She steps forward and rests her hands on Dale’s arms.  “Thank you for the eight years we had together.  Thank you for our two beautiful kids.  Thank you for still being there for us.  I know we didn’t have the greatest relationship, but I’d like to think we both grew from that experience.”

 

He nods.  “I will always love you, Avery.”

 

“I know.  I feel the same.”  She leans up and kisses Dale’s cheek.  “You are a good man, Dale.  Ella’s a lucky woman.”

 

Dale smiles sadly.  “You’ll have a man who’s just as lucky soon.”


End file.
